Agora and Shiva's birthday
by XocoW
Summary: Little drabbles for Lotus and Peacock Saints: Agora will go and visit his family to India even if this makes him feel a bit sad. Meanwhile, in the Sanctuary, the next day Shiva will have a little surprise from two special Gold Saints and their friends. Shiva's side: Deathmask x Shiva x Shura
1. Family Here and There

I know that Lotus Aghora and Peacock Shiva hasn't have an official birthday but I decided to give them one ^^ and I hc they share it, but Agora is one year old

This is Agora's side, because last year I did another ffic (Birthday Party... you can find it here in as well) but is more Shiva centered. Anyway, here I showed some hcs about this cinnamon roll. His family, how he sees them and as well the bond he has with Shiva. I think it has some angst but still I hope I could show well how she enjoys and loves his family and a normal life.

The second chapter is Shiva's side, a bit more "ship" thing to be honest, but still about her birthday. There I wanted to show the kind of relationship she has with Deathmask and Shura (lately I had think in them, they are my OT3) and the other two friends that are around them (Aiolos and Aphrodite) Some ideas were thanks to a friend who loves to bother the crab as much as I do :D

Once again, English isn't my first language, and I finish this asap so I couldn't ask help for mistakes.

 **Characters belongs to Masami Kurumada and/or TOEI Animation**  
 **Aadit, Isah, Agora's father and Arshia belongs to me**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **AGORA**_

 ** _When the sun entered to the windows of the room, the Lotus Saint was still sleeping._** Something totally weird on him; Agora was always awake at five in the morning to meditate and train, but this time was different. After all, he wasn't in the Sanctuary. He stood up a bit after nine in the morning to then go out of the room, where he hit his head in the frame of the door. Not so hard to don't keep going, but enough to make two kids laugh.

"What now?" Agora acted with a fake angry. "Are you laughing at me, Aadit?" he quickly held a little boy who didn't stop laughing. "What about you, Isha?" now he hugged a girl that looked younger than the boy.

"Uncle, you hit your head again!" Aadit said smiling widely.

"Oh, well, when I lived here I wasn't that tall. In my other home the doors are way taller than me." he smiled to leave them in the floor. "Anyway, tell to grandpa I will go in few minutes. I need to take a shower."

"Yes, uncle." the girl smiled with those big brown eyes.

The kids run thru the hall to some stairs that went directly to an open garden in the middle of the house. Agora sighed and moved quickly to the bathroom to take said shower, especially with that weather he wanted one with cold water and maybe that would help to woke him up, even if the hit in his head was more than enough. After enough time to wash his hair and then dry it with a towel, Agora decided to fix it in a bun and go directly to the kitchen. Of course, the table was set but the family wasn't around. He sighed and felt bad thinking that, again, took too much time in the shower. It wasn't easy for him, after all it was very small in comparison with the one in the Sanctuary. But while he began to look for his favourite tea, he could hear someone entering.

"Good morning, father." he smiled.

"Good morning, my son." a man came close with the arms open. "Come here, let me give you a hug for today."

Agora didn't wait to receive such warm hug and even left up his own father. After so much time without being at home, the Lotus Saint was indeed happy to be with them in his birthday. He didn't ask anything but that to his master for that special day. Agora thought was fair after celebrating his birthdays only in Greece and not even counting when he was training for his armour.

"Happy Birthday, my boy."

"Thank you, father."

"May the Gods bless you."

The tall man decided to prepare the kettle while his father was looking for that special tea brew that Agora enjoyed so much. He then moved to look for something to eat. Agora didn't want to eat too much because he knew that in the night he would have a big party with lots of food and all his family around. So for an instant he doubted to eat or wait, after all he knew how to spend days without anything but water. In the end he decided that a cup of tea would be enough.

Both men sat down in the table with some hot mugs on their hands. Agora smelled the tea and then smiled widely to give the first sip without even blowing the heat of it. He felt how his nose opened and how the tongue burned a bit but not enough to don't let him enjoy.

"Beta, you should take some of that tea when you go back to Greece."

"That's a good idea, father. This time I should take more than three boxes with me. My sister really likes it as well, especially with honey."

"Your sister?"

A woman voice could be heard from the door and Agora didn't wait to stand up. He arrived there a week ago but didn't have time to go and say hello to his biological sister who was married and lived in another city. She sent Aadit and Isha the day before so her father could take care of them and could enjoy uncle Agora, but now she was there.

The Lotus Saint opened his eyes widely and even his mouth wasn't close seeing his older sister. She was indeed beautiful with long dark hair and those penetrating green eyes. She had some make up and was wearing some modern clothes but still with beautiful Indian patterns. And of course those high heels and jewellery were being noisy enough to make Agora remember his home in Greece.

"Agora!"

"Arshia!"

If the hug with his father was with love, this could be even more. Agora didn't mind in hold his sister in the air to give a strong hug and a kiss in the cheek. He was just so happy to see her, they always had a strong bond and not even the distance could brook it. The Lotus Saint could remember all the letters she sent when he was training, and how hard she worked to use the money to can visit him in Shaka's house there in India or the same Greece.

"My beautiful sister."

"Oh, but I heard you was talking about another sister!" she said. "I will be jealous."

"Arshia, Arshia! You know I love you both." he smiled and then moved to the table, where his father was already pouring some hot water for his daughter. "But in this moment I must admit I'm happy to see you."

The girl just thanked to her father and smell the tea.

"By the way, how is she?"

"Wasn't a boy?" the father asked.

"Madhan is both, father." Agora explained about Shiva, but when she presented herself decided to use his real name with Agora's family. "But she... well, I think she is fine."

"You should call her, brother. Or you did already?" Arshia added to stand up and look for some cookies.

"Why?" the father asked very curious.

Agora could remember that his father was always like that respect Shaka and Shiva. He was always asking over and over, he just wanted to know the life of his son and be sure was with good people.

"Her birthday is today as well. Madhan is one year younger but the same day. Such nice coincidence."

"And why don't you call?"

But Arshia and her father didn't need an answer. Agora turned a bit sad and sighed before keep drinking the tea. He didn't need to answer because in that moment two kids arrived yelling and running. Aadit and Isha were running directly to hug their mother, who just made them sit down with some cookies in hand and kissed them.

"I hope they didn't bother you, father."

"Don't worry! I always have time for my two little crowns."

"Uncle Agora hit his head in the morning again." Isha laughed to then move and sit in Agora's lap. "He said his home in Greece has taller doors."

"Yes, that's true." Agora chuckled.

"Mom, uncle showed us a picture of his family there." Aadit stood up to move around and then sit again in the same spot. "I saw master Shaka once when I was younger, didn't I?"

The mother was impressed that he could remember the time the Saints visit them. She just nodded and moved the cup of hot tea to don't have any accident. Those two kids were full of energy so didn't even wait to finish their cookies when they were already moving around the table to sit close to their uncle.

"Mommy, uncle lives with a pretty girl." Isha said with some cookie in her mouth. "She uses lots of jewellery and high heels like you."

"I know, I know." she smiled. "Hey kids, why don't you go and play with grandpa's dog?"

The kids didn't wait to yell and run outside the kitchen. Agora knew how to hold kids around, how to entertain them and be kind, after all he always acted as a big brother with Shiva who was as noisy and full of energy as those kids. And lamentably those same thoughts where on his mind. He for a moment felt terrible and sad once again, this time the father didn't wait a second to ask why.

"It is nothing." Agora answered.

"Must be something, my son. Look at you."

"It's just... I don't know if I should call Madhan."

"You totally should." Arshia answered almost interrupting him. "No more, you go and call your Greek family."

Agora sighed. He didn't have any option now that her sister was serious about it. He gave some last sips to the tea and even taste a cookie that Isha left in front of him. It was vanilla with coconut and was perfect with his tea. He thought he was free now, after some minutes they three were talking about their father work and how Arshia's husband was in a business trip in the north of India. The Silver Saint smiled for himself but her sister stood up to help with the dishes and remembered him once again that Shiva may be waiting his call. Again, was his sister, he couldn't say no to Arshia.

The young man walked to the living room that had a big door to see the garden. There were the kids playing with some dogs that belong to Agora's father and with such happiness that the Silver Saint needed to chuckled while waiting in the line. For any reason, Shiva didn't answer her cellphone so Agora now was worried and decided to talk his master.

"Hello?!"

Agora needed to remove the phone from his ear when Shaka began to yell.

"Hey, master, you don't need to yell." he said waiting that the Virgo Saint could heard.

"Oh, sorry. I wanted to be sure." Shaka laughed a bit and Agora could imagined him with that serious look but a tiny smile. "I was almost calling you to wish you happy birthday, my son. So... Happy birthday!"

"Thank you so much, master." the Silver Saint really felt something in his chest when the master called him 'son'. Shaka always refer Shiva as his daughter but few times to Agora as his son, and not because he didn't love him, but because when kids Shiva always demanded more ways to show Shaka's love. "You know, it is weird to wake up in other place where I don't need to train and feel hundreds of cosmos."

"Talking about it, how is your little niece?"

"She is fine, I still need to talk with her mother but I honestly don't want her to know about the cosmos and such. Not yet."

"I understand, Agora."

"But I didn't call for that, master. I wanted to know if my sister is ok, I tried to call her but she doesn't answer."

"Oh, Agora. You know Shiva. She is still angry at you and told me she will not answer you."

He couldn't hide it, Agora felt hurt and in the same way he felt bad for what he was doing. He sighed and turned to see the kids playing. The girl was holding one of the dogs to play with him while the boy was running to try to catch the other one; he remembered then those days in training with Shiva and how they lived more things together than Agora and his own blood sister. But still, he loved both as their family.

"Well, master... could you tell Shiva that I love her and I wish her a happy birthday?"

"Yeah, when she comes back. After eating breakfast together, Shiva went with Shaina to see a movie and maybe later will visit Saori and then... I told her she can do anything she wants." Shaka didn't want or needed to know about the schedule of Shiva in the Sanctuary.

"Fine... I will try to call her later."

"Hey, Agora, try to enjoy your family. Don't mind about us, and give Shiva some time, she can be childish."

"Yes, master. Thank you." he chuckled. "Sorry to leave you with such responsibility."

"It is always fun to take care of her." Shaka answered with a little touch of sarcasm but honesty as well. "Enjoy your day, son."

"Thanks."

It wasn't easy, but thanks to his teachings and ideals, plus such nice ambience around, Agora enjoyed the day with his nephew and niece, with his father and sister, and later with the people who was arriving to his party. He didn't remember all the family members but lots of them could remember him and how needed to go to study to Greece, at least that was the lie his parents told to everyone else. After receiving them and before beginning the party, Agora decided to take some time for his own and move to the pray room. He wasn't used to the Gods of his family, he knew about them and even respect them to almost make everyone believe he was into that religion, but this time he didn't want to pray to any God.

"Mother." he smiled seeing a picture of a beautiful woman and slowly removed the blue necklace he always was wearing.

Being young, some days after he won the armour, Agora's mother died and he even escape from his training and duties to go at the funeral. He could remember the flowers, the fire and the water. Everything was in his memory but as well all those beautiful moments at her side. Even remembered the last birthday he had with his family before Shaka found him. She was so excited because baked a small cake only for him and Agora ate it all without doubt, then the family went to the park and the beautiful trip to the house of Agora's grandmother. Yes, he could remember all with a smile on his lips and some tears in his eyes.

He then prayed for not only his happiness and health but as well for Shiva's, the only person who never left his side after the destiny removed the life of his mother. Agora even cleaned more of his tears remembering how his saint sister cried with him all day as it was her pain as well. He could even remember that one day Shiva cried more than him.

"I know you would love to meet her." Agora said to the air, but as if he was talking with his mother. "She still remember all the clothes you sent when we thought she was a girl, well she has always been a girl. Anyway, I hope you are proud of me, mother." Agora said to once again wear that necklace that was a memory from her. "I try to always be good with everyone as you taught me, I always try to be fair and don't hate anyone. Thanks for teaching me all that." he stood up and placed both hand in front of himself. "Thanks for gave me life, mother."

The silver Saint did a small reverence to the picture and, after clean his tears, moved outside the room... hitting his head again.

The music was loud, the food was delicious and the party was great. Agora played with the kids around, being careful to don't awake Isha's cosmos by accident, then he and his sister and some cousins danced without stop big part of the time as they were waiting for a big cake. Indeed, it was a party that Agora never had before and was so happy to feel as a normal human being. Those little details always put happiness in his heart and a big smile on his face, thanks to this he could feel so well that some animals began to appear around the house.

"Hey, hey, bhaee." Arshia came close smiling seeing his brother was dancing in circles and needed to stop hearing his sister. "I think your... ah, how do you call it once again? That thing you use as soul."

"Cosmos, yes, what about it?"

"I think it is too strong. It is late and some birds are coming around."

"Oh!" Agora saw around to indeed see that even his father's dogs were following him. "It always happens when I'm too happy." he laughed. "It is funny, normally master Shaka always have animals around when meditates."

"Does Madhan does the same?"

"Oh, Shiva..."

"Shiva?"

"I mean, Madhan." Agora calmed a bit and then saw around as if he was looking for something. "Hey, Arshia, I need to go to my room for a minute. I will be right back!"

The Silver Saint ran with the phone in his hand to the room, this time being careful with the frame. He closed the door and took a deep breath to begin to dial those numbers. He tried once again to call Shiva, thinking that for sure she will not answer.

"Agora!"

He was a bit surprised to hear Shiva's voice. It wasn't happy or sad, but was a bit loud.

"Shiva? Oh, I'm glad you answered."

"Yes... I'm... why... how are you?"

"I'm fine, Shiva. I was in the party with my family but I decided to call you."

"Good."

Agora smiled but he could hear nothing but Shiva's music in the background. She was in silence, maybe she was with someone else.

"Sister, sorry if I interrupted something. Maybe you are whit your friends... or some boyfriend."

"No, I'm... I'm alone now." Shiva chuckled. "Saori and I already went out but I... I wanted to come back home. Right now I was painting some mandalas for master Shaka's birthday."

The Lotus Saint smiled and waited some seconds.

"Happy Birthday, bahan."

"Happy... Birthday, bhaee."

But even if he wasn't sure to keep going, he really wanted to talk with Shiva. Plus, he could hear something weird in her voice.

"Sister, you can't imagine how much I miss you." he said in the end. "I feel strange waking up and being alone in the room and I must admit I miss to hear your steps around the house." but then he realized something. "Shiva? Are you ok? Shiva?"

"Agora! I miss you too!" she was crying without stop. Not sobbing, but indeed crying. "I miss you, Agora. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Agora asked to himself more than for her. "What you mean?"

Shiva was still crying and holding his breath but tried to keep talking.

"Master Shaka... he told me not to... not to tell you. I'm sorry, I'm a bad person." she said with sobs here and there. "I'm very egoist."

"What happens, sister? Try to calm down..."

"Agora, I want you here. It is our birthday."

"I know, sister." Agora was talking soft and calm do try to make Shiva feel rest at least. "But right now I'm with my family and... hey! you know, Arshia's kids said you are a pretty lady and all my family sends you greetings."

"Agora!" Shiva couldn't stop crying. "Agora, why you left me alone? I'm so mad at you!"

"But sister..."

"I know, master Shaka told me I shouldn't be egoist but... but is not fair..." she took a deep breath and tried to calm down even if the tears could stop, after some more words they would go out again. "You are with your family... and my only family is you and dad Shaka." she said to cry again. "You are my family, Agora. I feel so weird and empty in a birthday without you."

Agora sighed and felt a bit of sadness in his chest. He could remember how angry was Shiva when he asked to be with his family and how she didn't even say goodbye as always did. Of course, Shaka didn't tell him that Shiva cried regretting this all the trip back from the airport to the Sanctuary. But how not be like that? All her saint life Shiva only had them, she was used to their presence and Agora was indeed lucky to still have a family.

"Sister?" Agora tried to keep his calm, he knew that Shiva's peace could be reach easily if he was like that. "You are my family too, Shiva. And I love you so much, you can't imagine how much." he chuckled. "Didn't you have a nice time with Shaina and Saori?"

"Yes, I did." she answered trying to calm her tears. "I had lot of fun..."

"Then I'm happy for you, sister. I had lot of fun as well."

"But..."

"Hey, sister. What about this? We enjoy this birthday with our beloved ones, and when I arrive, we make a big party for master Shaka and us."

"He doesn't like parties."

"Bah, I don't care. I want a party with my Saint Family." he could hear Shiva laughed a bit. "We can invite your friends, my friends, even master Shaka's friends. Hey! we can invite your boyfriends!"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Fler?"

Agora laughed a bit loud and could hear Shiva was already laughing as well and taking some more air.

"Yeah, even if is just my friend." Agora sighed and smiled thinking in how Shiva would look with a smiley but still sobbing a bit. "So, we will do that, ok? I will go to my party and you can keep yours."

"But my friends are busy..."

"What about master Shaka?"

"He will come back soon, I guess."

"Perfect." Agora stood up from the bed. "Look, take a bowl of popcorns, lot of soft drinks, candies and more. Then tell him to have a marathon with your favourite movies."

"Do you think he may want that?"

"He can't say no to the princess of the temple."

The Peacock Saint laughed and Agora could hear how the music in the background was fading as she was moving to another room. Agora did the same, now letting Shiva hear the music of his party.

"Are you ok now, sister?"

"Yes, Agora." she answered. "Took a lot of pictures, and say hello to your family." Agora was almost talking but Shiva interrupted. "And thanks for all. You are such a nice person, I'm lucky to have you with me."

"I can say the same, sister. The best people born today, right?" Shiva laughed and did a sound that Agora could know she was totally better than some minutes. "I love you, sister."

"I love you, brother."

They had some seconds like that, with the silence of their call till Shiva decided to hang up. Agora smiled holding the phone close and then turned to see the garden in the middle. Everyone was dancing and eating, talking and making jokes, everyone was a big family. But Agora was now thinking in how his small Saint family would be now, Shaka and Shiva in front of the laptop seeing movies and enjoying lot of food. For sure Shaka wouldn't mind his strict diet to enjoy some salty chips he enjoyed in secret.

"Hey, Agora." his sister interrupted. "Come to the party, we are waiting you!"

"Yes, Arshia." he once again showed that burst of happiness and ran to hold her. "Let's go, I want to dance more!"

As the music kept playing and Agora and his sister were dancing till their feet couldn't more, in other country Shiva and Shaka were getting ready to see some movies together. But in both places lot of animals were coming close to feel such happy and calm cosmos.


	2. Evening in Capricorn

Once again, this is mostly about the ship Deathmask x Shiva x Shura and two extra friends from each side; Aiolos and Aphrodite.  
Hope you enjoy if you decide to read such thing!

* * *

 **.**

 **SHIVA**

 **Some of his favourite things to do in the Sanctuary was to do absolute nothing.** Clearly it was something hard to do; being the student of Virgo Shaka and a Silver Saint, Peacock Shiva was always around doing things for either his master or her friend Saori, the one everyone called and trait like a Goddess. So this time she could enjoy a cold and delicious mango popsicle, perfect for a warm weather like that day. Shiva was lying in the floor seeing the old painting from the entrance of the Virgo Temple. Well, at least the ones that survived after the attacks from Phoenix Ikki and one more in the Hades War. The Silver Saint knew that those Buddhist paintings were over some old Greek ones and he could remember when almost all the Sanctuary was in shock when Shaka decided to remove them. She didn't mind, she preferred to see those mandalas, lotus flowers, some cute peacocks and other symbols here and there than the paintings that uncle Mu had in the same place in his temple. It was one of the things she liked to do; spend hours there and see new details or thinking how to make a better mandala. She was in those thought without worrying if someone could pass and see her in such way. After all Shiva was wearing an orange 1/4 sleeve shirt and a black skirt, she didn't mind if someone going outside the temple could see her purple underwear.

But then she heard some steps coming from the stairs. She was in the back of a column, to cover his body from the sun, so those two Gold Saints or anyone who was passing by from the stairs couldn't see her till be really close. The Peacock Saints began to feel the cosmos so she didn't mind at all to turn and say hello, instead she waited patiently to see two tall men almost over her.

"Here you are." the Cancer Saint smiled to then look around and don't wait to almost fall over her. Only his hands stopped the fall. "We were looking for you."

Shiva just smiled when the Capricorn Saint pushed his friend with the feet. He, instead of attacking her personal space, decided to sit in the floor and then lie at her side.

"Happy Birthday, cariño."

"Tha- no... gracias." Shiva smiled to then give him a kiss.

"What?" Deathmask realized his mistake once again. Since the morning when those two came back from the mission, Shura told him over and over about the day before. "Oh... Happy Birthday, ragazza."

"You forgot it, right?" Shiva asked to turn and see him. "I bet you was busy yesterday, Shura did sent me a message even with cosmos."

Once again Deathmask didn't mind her space and hugged and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, really. But hey... we bought you gifts." and then he really forgot some rules and his hand moved inside the skirt. "And maybe later we can give you a last nice gift."

"No." Shiva pushed his hand to then sit down. "I'm not in the mood."

Both Golden Saints decided to sit as well and see her eating that popsicle. She was really enjoying it so wasn't paying attention to the guys; how Shura was seeing her in a soft way almost as if he was looking something in her face while Deathmask was seeing her very directly and showing a weird smirk that anyone could see as a menace. Then both of them, without planning, kissed her cheeks in the same time. Shiva just smiled and blushed, she really liked that relationship with them. Shura and Deathmask stood up and help her as well to stand up.

"Are you busy?" Deathmask asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, then you come with us." Shura smiled. "Your birthday was yesterday and we weren't in the party."

"I didn't do a party, remember Agora is in India. I don't have so many friends to do a big party and you were in a mission, anyway..." she explained as they began to talk and Deathmask took the popsicle to suck a bit of it. "Dad would be asking too much questions in why I invited two golden saints."

"I respect master Shaka indeed, we couldn't do that."

"I don't." the cancer Saint said. "I mean yeah, but let's say our relationship isn't so nice. The only thing I like about him is that he buys you those nice skirts."

The Peacock Saint laughed a bit to keep with his popsicle, this time Shura was the one who take a bit of it. And he could see that Shiva was barefoot walking around the house. He wanted to ask but Shiva just explained that didn't know what to use and to solve the problem she didn't use anything at all. It was easy like that in her mind. That's why Deathmask didn't mind in place her over the back. Plus, he was a bit guilty for forger the last day.

Anyone could see Shiva wasn't that heavy, but after passing four temples to the Capricorn one, the gravity was doing its job over Deathmask back.

"Hey, Shiva!" Deathmask sighed seeing another man coming close.

"Hello, Aiolos, cutie pie."

The Cancer Saint for a minute thought that he would help Shiva to go down his back, but it was totally the contrary. Even Shura giggled a bit as he moved inside the temple while those two were saying hello.

"Happy Birthday, by the way. Sorry for not passing by yesterday, I was a bit busy with my brother and Shion."

"Don't worry, I received your flowers... but..."

"You gave her flowers? You are indeed stupid or naive."

Another voice could be heard, this time Deathmask knew his pain wasn't going at all.

"Aphrodite, don't call Aiolos like that." Shura yelled from inside of the rooms.

"Why not?!" he yelled as well. "All in this room knows Shiva is allergic to the flowers."

"I always forgot, sorry." Aiolos said a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry. Saori gave me an idea, maybe I can dry them and put them over two glasses." Shiva smiled. "I can make a mandala with it! A beautiful cute mandala like you, Aiolos."

"Oh..." Deathmask couldn't more as he moaned and bow a bit more.

"Ready!" Shura yelled so Aphrodite asked them to come to one of the rooms of the temple.

The Cancer Saint turned a bit and saw how Shiva didn't have any plan in jump from his back, but she just giggled and passed the cold stick from the in-existent popsicle over Deathmask's neck.

"You are so strong, handsome." she said to then hug and kiss his neck and cheek. "Can you hold my body a bit longer?"

Of course, thanks to this, Deathmask was straight again and began to walk with a smile like if that instant Shiva wasn't heavy at all.

The room was totally decorated with balloons, confetti and the music was playing in the background. Shiva didn't wait to jump from the back of the Golden Saint to see around. Aphrodite could see she was barefoot and saw her as a crazy person, and how not to, after all Shiva was almost dancing as she was discovering a little table full of fruit, cupcakes, some Indian desserts, as well soft drinks, milk, ice tea and some alcohol drinks.

"Do you like?" Aphrodite came close. "By the way, happy birthday, girl."

"Thank you!" she said to turn and open her arms but then herself stopped the Pisces Saint. "Did you wash yourself? Last time I hugged you, I was all itchy."

"Of course I did!" he looked a bit bother. "Deathmask and Shura told me all day don't come close to my flowers because you."

Shiva then smiled to hug him and stay there in his shoulder. The Pisces Saint was getting used to the signs of affection Shiva could show over him, but as well felt a bit awkward when Shiva began to pass her hands over his hair and moaned. Even the other two from the trio saw each other to try to understand what was happening.

"You smell so good; I like your hair."

"Shiva? This is getting very weird." Aphrodite said as he tried to move but Shiva was still hugging. He then sighed as he gets Shiva was just kidding... kind of. "I will share my shampoo with you, but please..."

The Silver Saint moved from there to show her happy face, take a cupcake and then offer it to Aphrodite. That one had a rose made on fondant over all the frost so Aphrodite smiled and received it without problem.

"Oh, there is one with a little shoe on it, and look! that one is so cute!" she said to hold another of the cupcakes. "It has crown! Where did you bought them, guys?"

"We didn't buy them." Shura said as he was taking some glasses to give wine to the Pisces Saint and himself.

Then Aiolos came close and he didn't look ashamed but instead very happy and excited. He smiled once again, a very big and warm smile that everyone knew from him and remind them how friendly he was with everyone.

"I baked them." he said in a soft way. "Aldebaran told me how and then... I decorated them." the Sagittarius Saint was acting so proud so quickly held some of them. "Look, I did this one with a tiny crab for Deathmask."

"Excuse me." he quickly came close to hold Shiva's hips and the cupcake with the other hand. "Delicious."

He gave a kiss to Shiva and moved to pour some milk in a glass. Shura came close as well to see the cupcake Aiolos was showing off had some horns on it as if it was a goat. The Peacock Saint was looking with a lot of attention to Aiolos who was excited to show his food.

"All the others have different things, the one with the crown is for you, Shiva. I even did one for myself, you can see it was a wing and an arrow. Maybe it doesn't look like an arrow but looks good. Oh, I think I did some with flowers on it but I just forgot you don't like them."

"I like them." Shiva couldn't remove his eyes from Aiolos.

"Oh good, good, that's better." but then he, and the others, could heard something. "Shiva?" She was hiding her eyes under her arm but couldn't hide some sobs. "Did I say something bad?" Aiolos quickly hold her shoulders as she answered no moving his head.

"Cariño, is everything ok?" Shura came close to see and as well being followed by Deathmask.

Shiva didn't do anything to calm, but wasn't crying more. The guys saw each other and couldn't understand what to do or why she was like that, not till Aphrodite gave his glass of wine to Aiolos and moved to hug Shiva.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It is your birthday. Well, it was yesterday but still."

"It is just... Aiolos was so excited, he acted a bit like Agora." Shiva showed her face so Shura could clean her tears. "Sorry, guys, I was a bit sad yesterday."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Aiolos came close to give her the cupcake with a crown.

Shiva chuckled and held it to explain it wasn't his fault at all but Deathmask, with the mouth full of the cupcake, was seeing him in a very serious way.

"Yoou maid the daydy clay."

"What?" Shura asked.

Deathmask turned with the same serious face to see him, so now Aphrodite and Shiva could see his cheeks full of food. They laughed a bit, even Aiolos, but the Cancer Saint was still serious.

"Ade yoou delt?" he then swallowed some of the food and drank the milk to leave himself a white moustache. "She made cry to our lady."

"Oh, well, you should begin to talk as a civilized human being, you know?" Shura said to then almost bit his cupcake, but his friend was fast enough to make the frost hit his nose. "Hey!"

By then, Aphrodite and Shiva gave a step backward when Shura took another cupcake to make it smash on Deathmask's face. He removed the frost from his cheek and throw it to Shura. In less than a minute, those two were trying too full the other one with the frost. Of course, Aiolos took quickly all the cupcakes so not all of the finished in a mess over the Gold Saints faces.

"Stop, you savage." Aphrodite said pushing them a bit.

At that moment, Shiva was laughing a lot. She even didn't wait to then run to be in the middle of those two and stop them both with a kiss.

"You are so weird." Aiolos said softly.

"Oh, and you don't know all the details." the Pisces saint smiled to hold his glass of wine. "Anyway, now you two should go and clean your faces before begin with the movie.

"Movie?" Shiva asked cleaning her last tears. "Which movie?"

"Any you want, darling." Deathmask hold her close.

"Maybe then I should bring the ice cream?" Shura did the same so for an instant Shiva had both hands on his hips.

"Yes! I hope is..."

"Strawberry with vanilla." Aiolos smiled to take his cupcake and move to the sofa. "Let's begin, which movie will be?"

"Any movie I want?" Shiva chuckled seeing Aphrodite, who was already suffering thinking why she was doing that. "I will make you see a Bollywood movie from the beginning to the end."

"Thanks Athena here is enough food..."

After some hours passed, the five of them were over the big sofa, exactly to let them have enough space to enjoy without problems. Shiva was exactly in the middle eating a big bowl of ice cream and a cupcake that were over her lap while a glass of milk was in a table in front of them; at her side was Shura and Deathmask, who was almost falling sleep if it wasn't because Aphrodite was at his side and was too excited with the movie to push and even pinch him, he was almost as excited as Aiolos who was in the other side.

"That's such a sad love story." The Sagittarius saint said as the movie was almost in the end.

"Are you crying?" The Italian asked to the Pisces Saint who took a tissue from his clothes.

"Now I understand why Shiva wanted me to see this move... what's the name again?"

"Devdas." Shura answered to then receive some ice cream from Shiva. "I had already see it like two or three times."

"Had you?" Deathmask asked.

"You always fall asleep when Shiva wants to see it."

"He always falls asleep when Shiva wants." Aphrodite was still crying but giggling saying that just to bother his friend.

"Wait what?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"It was so easy to make a deal with the two girls." Shiva said to then sit straight. "Well, no, it wasn't. I always forget people thinks we are crazy." she then smiled when the movie finished. "So where are my gifts?"

Aiolos and Aphrodite were trying to calm down after the movie while Deathmask finished a glass of wine. Shura, who was now immune from Bollywood movies and such a gentleman, just hugged her to kiss her cheek.

"Close your eyes and wait a bit. Aiolos, where did you left the gifts?"

Shiva then did what he told and wait some minutes. She could hear they were moving from here and there to then finish again in the same spot over the sofa. She didn't open the eyes yet when Deathmask and Shura kissed her again and then asked her to open the.

"Happy birthday!" the four of them said with a gift each one in his hand.

He couldn't hide it, Shiva was with big eyes and feeling so happy right now. Of course, she would totally love to be with his brother and father all together in a party but, as Agora said, they could enjoy with their beloved ones to then have a big party with master Shaka. She remembered in that instant, especially because never in her life could imagine being with four golden Saints in a little party as this one.

"I want to open them!" Shiva then turned to see the one of Aiolos. "I can't open that one, right?"

"No..." Aiolos laughed but give it to her anyway. It was a big balloon with a lot of confetti and a small and cute bird plushie inside. Shiva moved it to see it closer, it was green and blue. "I saw it and reminds me a peacock, that's why. You need to wait till the balloon has no more air."

Shiva thanked like a little kid to then receive a gift from Aphrodite. She opened her eyes seeing the box with make up.

"But, I can't use so much of these. My skin is sensible."

"Don't worry, those are natural and doesn't hurt you at all." Aphrodite smiled pointing her lips. "It is the brand I use. Those are expensive and hard to get here so please take care of them."

The girl promised to be careful and was totally excited thinking she wanted to use them right away, especially because the Pisces Saint had a good eye on those things and already choose some pretty colours for her lips. Then Deathmask almost pushed Shura to give the gift, but Shura was closer and didn't care in give a kick.

Shiva laughed and opened the box just to find a perfect gift for that moment.

"Shoes..." she smiled to pull them out. They didn't have a big heel but was a silver one that give lot of light to the black. "Oh! I think they match my skirt."

The Capricorn Saints hold them to help but even he was a bit in shock seeing Shiva cleaning his feet with the sofa. He sighed and didn't mind to place the shoes and see they fit perfectly.

"How did you know?" Aiolos asked being close to see the shoes.

"She always left shoes in my temple."

"Hey, hey, it is my turn now!" Deathmask now pushed Shura and placed the box that was inside a bag on Shiva's lap.

She smiled to open it, to then yell and almost throw it to his face.

"How disgusting!" she said shivering.

"Really? You can't be nice to your own girlfriend?!" Aphrodite then saw that Deathmask was in the same impressed face.

He moved quickly to hold the bag and see what was inside.

"What are you doing there, friend?" he pulled out a box from the bag and then... a little kitty.

"I hate cats, they are disgusting!" Shiva said holding her legs. "Wait... isn't it yours, Shura?"

"No, it is a cat that had being around."

The Peacock Saints smiled holding the box and seeing how Deathmask began to play with it. She hated those animals, for sure, but then her mind had a nice idea.

"Hunny, could you take care of him?"

"Why? I have enough with Cancer and Nosferatu." Deathmask asked to then give the cat to Aiolos.

"And you?" she asked once again seeing the Sagittarius Saint.

"Why do you want him? Are you going to kill him?" Aiolos held the kitty a bit worried.

"Of course not. He will be saved. Just take care of him and I will come for that disgusting thing later. Anyway, I want my last gift!" she quickly removed the wrap while Deathmask was placing his elbows over her lap. She lifted a bit the cover to then close it again and blush. "I can't show my gift..."

"Yes you can, at least the little ones."

"Well yes."

"What it is?" Aphrodite came close to try to see when she opened the cover, but couldn't see anything. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Why not?" Shura and Aiolos asked almost in the same time.

"Shura, you will see it later." Shiva kept the blush and rolled her eyes. "Maybe tomorrow at night."

"Oh..." this time Shura and Aphrodite said it in the same time.

"It is a pyjama?" Aiolos asked still playing with the kitty.

"Yes, with lot of holes." The Pisces Saint laughed seeing that Aiolos kept an innocent look.

But Shiva showed then some nice earrings that were black skulls and a bracelet with another silver skull that had the mouth open and a pretty jewel inside. She smiled and used them to then stand up.

"They fit your shoes as well." Aiolos smiled. "Did you both bought it together?"

"No, stronzo di merda."

"Coño, no... estúpido, Deathmask."

"I understand all that." Shiva smiled. "Don't worry guys, it was just amazing. Now I can wear all this, use Aphrodite's make up and... hug Aiolos's plushie when I feel alone."

"Or use my gift when you feel alone with us." Deathmask smiled to come close and hug her.

In that moment, Shura didn't want to be behind and hugged her as well.

"You are such corny people."

Aphrodite laughed to hug them, mostly just to bit Deathmask or pinch him, because he even yelled in pain. With such signs of affect, Aiolos couldn't say no and jump to do the same.

The Peacock Saint smiled and for a minute she understood what her brother said. Even if she wasn't with them, Shiva could still feel happy around other who loved her in a way or another. She spent time with Shaina and Saori, now she was with those two lovers and the other two friends that now didn't mind in see Shiva as part of their friends as well. Indeed, it was very nice to feel that.

"Aiolos? The cat is touching me!"  
"Sorry!"

Well, not that...


End file.
